Things PJO Characters Wouldn't do and IPhone Conversations
by The Ocean's Wave
Summary: Just me being bored. Some things that the Percy Jackson and the Olympians WOULDN'T do and some awkward IPhone autocorrect conversations.


**Okay… I know that I'm supposed to be working on my other stories, but I just randomly thought this up, the characters are going to be extremely OOC, hence the title: Things that PJO characters would **_**never **_**say. **

**Percy: Am I going to be stupid in this?**

**Me: Depends on which one it is, so, Percy put down your GED paperwork and enjoy the show stupid! (Ah, how I love American dad!)**

**Number 1: **

Percy walked up to Annabeth one day and said, "Annabeth, we've been together for almost three years now," at this point Annabeth knew he was going to propose especially with the big box he had. _A little big for just a ring, but this is simple minded Percy we're talking about here. _She thought. "And I just thought that it was time," he's now on his knee, "that I finally (A/N: wait for it, wait for it…NOW!) got rid of you." To say she was shocked would be a huge understatement. "What?" she blamed her ears and thought that she had simply misheard him. "I'm sick and tired of you undermining me, Annabeth. You think I'm so stupid that I wouldn't know the problem if I was trying to fit a square cube into a triangular hole. But you are actually quite wrong, see I have an advanced vocabulary, such as your own. I'm mean, if I were as stupid as you say I am, would I have defeated the lord of time from taking over the world? No I wouldn't.

"Oh and I'm leaving you for Silena. Because she treats me with respect, knowing that I can break her heart tomorrow or love her till I die, unlike you, whom guessed that I was too weak to break up with for fear of you and your mother's wrath. Well, I just don't care, you and Athena can take that and shove it up your clown holes(A/N:another American Dad Reference! :p). By the way, that's not the only reason I'm leaving you, Silena's ass, oohh. Yeah and I know that you slept with Connor Stoll last month. So…don't ever talk to me again you whore/slut/bitch."

Before he got up she asked what was in the box (through her tears and choking). "Oh thanks for reminding me" he opened the box and said "Restraining Order". He then proceeded to run away with Silena. Three months later, they read in the camp paper where Annabeth had overdosed from drugs that Connor gave her.

**#2 (#1 was longer than expected)**

Nico came running into the dinning pavilion making airplane noises and flailing his arms about everywhere. Suddenly, Percy stands up and says, "Flight 347, you're requested back at base, Table #3, Poseidon Table. Thank you." As Nico "Rogered Out" and came towards Percy's table, Percy yelled "CODE 17, I repeat CODE 17!" Everyone in the pavilion ducked and Percy pulled out a huge Tranq gun and shot Nico with it. Nico started to get lower to the ground and started saying quieter and quieter every time, "Mayday, mayday, ghost flight 347 going down." After he was snoring loudly, Clarisse picked him up said, "I'll…._take care of him_" and started walking to her cabin. Percy screeched, "NO CLARISSE, HE'S TOO YOUNG!" Clarisse turned around walked up to Percy, dropped Nico at their feet and said while slinging Percy over her shoulder, "Fine I'll just take you; I haven't got any in a while." Percy started thrashing around screaming, "NO, did I say Nico was too young I meant he's perfect age, TAKE HIM PLEASE!" that was the last time anyone saw Percy Jackson again….until Tuesday when he came out whistling Dixie.

**I'm starting on IPhone convos. Now.**

**#1 Athena and Annabeth:**

Athena: Annabeth, daughter, would you be upset if I took your boyfriend's dick for my own?

Annabeth: WHAT?! OF COURSE I WOULD BE UPSET WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU? THAT BELONGS TO ME!

Athena: calm down It is just a dick, it won't matter its not like I'm stealing HIM or anything.

Athena: OMG! I JUST SAW WHAT I SENT YOU AND I'M SORRY! I want Percy's DUCK HIS DUCK!

Athena: wait, what do you mean it belongs to you? You're only seventeen!

Annabeth:….

**#2 (Poseidon and Percy)**

Posiedon:

._.

Poseidon: It's a whale

Percy: how do u have ANY friends?

Poseidon:

._.

Poseidon: Baby whale

Percy: I hope I wont have a brother or sibling

**#3 (Connor and Percy)**

Connor: Have u seen Annabeth's new clit page?

Percy: WAT? Y wud she have a website about that?!

Percy: Is she sleeping around?

Percy: I knew it! She's been acting weird lately!

Connor: LMFAO!

Connor: I meant TWIT page, u kno, like Twitter?

Percy:….no comment

Percy: I'll kill u if u tell her this convo happened

Connor: hahah lol

Percy: lololololol…..im serious

Connor: O_O

**#4 (Annabeth and Rachel)**

Annabeth: okay listen, if u get around my percy again, I will gut u like a fish

Annabeth: im serious, I will paint a picture of me killing you on ur walls with ur own blood, then ill take a pic and post it on Twitter!

Rachel: O_O

Rachel: Annabeth we've went thru this, I don't like percy anymore, Im the oracle!

Annabeth: OMG I'm so sorry I didn't mean to send that to u

Rachel: lol it ok

Annabeth: Question, do u hav drew's # by any chance?

**#5 (Last one, Annabeth and Percy)**

Annabeth: hey my little fishy! 3

Percy:….

Annabeth: wats wrong? I don't like when youre sad :(

Percy: you wont let me lick you anymore in public, I luv licking you too!

Annabeth: PERSEUS ALLEN JACKSON!

Annabeth: wait look at ur last message!

Percy: KISS I want to KISS you in public omg wow

Annabeth: lol but anyway, its inappropriate to kiss in front of the younger campers

Percy: well compared to licking, I think its ok!

Annabeth: hahahah lololololol

Percy: LSHTMSFOAIDMT!

Annabeth: wat?

Percy: Laughing So Hard My Sombrero Falls Off And I Drop My Taco

Annabeth: ….. ur not Mexican

Percy: no…..but its still funny as hades.

**This is a result of me being bored, as you can tell by the quality of this fic. But oh well. If you guys want me to continue these, just review and tell me, if not, then I wont until I get bored again. I will admit, and im not the type to laugh at my own jokes (much) but the one with the restraining order, I laughed hard at that one. It was funnier in my head though. Well GOODBYE!**


End file.
